Elsa McMorgan
}}Elsa McMorgan is a 2020-introduced and all-around character. She is a Down syndrome, younger sister of Monica McMorgan, and the smartest student at Enchatria High. Elsa used to be a wallflower until Judy von Puckett took her under her wing and helped her get out of her shell. The two have been the closest of friends ever since, Ghoulia being one of the few to enjoy Judy's complete trust. Other than Judy, Elsa favours the company of other zombies, with Brainy Puffies and Willie Beaver being her main down sydrome friends. When she's not studying, inventing, or experimenting, Elsa is most likely to be found enraptured by a comic book or writing and drawing her own. She is in particular a fan of Man Fast and regularly cosplays as her OC, Ms. Man Fast, who is also the basis of her online video game user name: EHMissManFast. As an expert on comic book culture, Judy also writes for the Dory Gazette and is the paper's default Herocon reporter. Portrayers In the English version of the cartoon series, Elsa's vocal effects are provided by Audu Paden. In the music video for the EG Stomp, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The punk zombie girl is played by Cassandra Caccioppoli. Character Personality Elsa is depicted as intelligent, sophisticated, timid, stressed out, and shy. She's a huge bookworm and is very intellectual; all of her fellow students call her the smartest ghoul at Monster High. It is revealed in her 'Basic' diary that she is good friends with Judy von Puckett because Judy was willing to give her a chance, when zombies are typically discriminated against. Elsa can be very unhappy with Judy often though because of her intelligence. Examples are in webisodes "Rachel Aptitude" and when Judy tells Rachel to copy from Elsa, or when Judy steals her science project in "Mad Science Fair". She also is a comic book enthusiast: according to the "Friendbook", she is a member of the comics club, and in the webisode "Daydream of the Day" it is shown that she is a major fan of the comic book hero Man Fast. She is also stressed out at times such as when Wendy said hi to Keith which Judy claimed as cheating on her. Elsa gets so stressed out that she slaps her forehead in "A New Girl in School" and sighs in stress when her glasses break after Judy's banshee siren scream breaks them in "Ninamore". She is sometimes frustrated by the limitations of her slow movement, such as when she is trapped by the rainElsa McMorgan's diary, July 15th or when she's too slow to get to the Mall on time.Elsa McMorgan's 'Basic' diary, August 15th Despite these limitations, Elsa sometimes displays pretty good dexterity for a zombie such as when she creates elaborate designs out of string in "A New Girl in School". She also is one of the most able members of the dodgeball team. Appearance She has long light blue hair with dark blue streaks and pale grey skin. She also has light blue eyes that match her hair. Sometimes, she would have her hair tied up in a high ponytail with a red or green scrunchie. Her appearance is very studious and she wears deep pink zippier-like earrings, silver chain necklace with a zippier-tag pendant, cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses. (Her glasses are "horn-rimmed" in the literal sense because she is a monster, so they are shaped like actual horns). She almost always wears red lipstick. Because of her zombie heritage she has trouble with facial expressions and tends to slouch and stand in awkward positions. Her eyelids also blink one at a time, rather than at the same time. Her outfit consists of an off-shoulder, white black-and-red striped shirt that stops halfway below the elbows with a white cherry-printed tank top with red straps over it and a Monster High logo in the centre, fishnet gloves that start from the elbows and end at the palms, red black polka-dotted capris with black straps around the thighs and a piano belt around the waist with the same logo on the belt buckle, and black knee-high sneaker boots with red laces and heels and the same logo on the side of the heels. Because of her physical limitations, she can only speak in "Zombie" (moaning and groaning), but all of her friends (except Abbey Bominable until "Escape From Skull Shores") have learned the language so that they can converse with her.Ghoulia Yelps's diary, August 20th Relationships Family Elsa lives with her parents, who are both down syndrome; it's not stated what their house looks like. Like Elsa, they're pretty slow, and they tend to be pretty hard-nosed, as per their refusal to allow Elsa to go to her favourite comic convention."Daydream of the Day" Both of them work for the Department of Monster Vehicles.''Enchatria Girls'' tweet of May 18, 2022 In the ''Enchatria Girls'' book series, Elsa has an older sister called Monica, who is in her senior year of high school. Friends Elsa is a girl who is friends with almost everyone, but there are two specific Monster High members she is especially close to. She is BFFs with Judy von Puckett, and they even plan their school schedules together.Elsa McMorgan's 'Basic' diary, September 1st Although she has a tendency to let Judy take advantage of her, on one occasion Judy displays great joy at being able to get back at Judy for stealing her science project by repeatedly dunking Judy in Gina's "Rehydration Chamber" in "Mad Science Fair". Elsa and Wendy seem to connect on a sister-like level, such as when Frankie tried to be her 'wing-ghoul' in "Date of the Day" while Timmy was hitting on her, or when Elsa uses her smarts to help Wendy in "Bad Dare Day" and "Bad Zituation". Elsa is also good friends with Clawdeen and Clyde Finster, who slightly look out for her. At least prior to Elsa acquiring a scooter, she regularly was given a ride home or to parties by the two.Elsa McMorgan's 'Basic' diary, August 15th[[Dawn of the Dance diaries#Elsa McMorgan|Elsa McMorgan's Dawn of the Dance diary]]Physical Deaducation by EH Coaching Faculty Pet Elsa's pet is a baby rhode island white chicken named Sir-Chicks-A-Lot, who is as eloquent and intelligent as his owner. He refuses to be Elsa's delivery chicken (a possible reference to the owls in Harry Potter). In the anime version of the series, he does the talking for her. Romance Elsa has a crush on a autistic weird breathing boy named Brainy, who's on the chess team and dodgeball team. She writes about him in her diaryElsa McMorgan's 'Basic' diary, July 31st and the webisode "Cyrano de Elsa" is about how they meet. They can be seen dancing together at the Justin Bieker concert in "A New Girl in School" and finally start dating in "Date of the Day". Nonetheless, Elsa has a second suitor: another autistic boy with Beaver Teeth and Tail, Willie Beaver. Willie, who is a good friend of Brainy's, showed interest in Elsa and even fought with Brainy over her on one occasion. At the moment, Elsa and Willie are just friends. Additionally, Elsa has a fangirl crush on her favourite comic book hero, Man Fast.[[Elsa McMorgan's Man Fast fancomic|Elsa McMorgan's Man Fast fancomic]] Timeline * December 24, 2018: Mattel requests the trademark for Elsa McMorgan. * May 06, 2020: The ''Enchatria Girls'' website goes live, featuring Elsa McMorgan's profile. * May 06, 2020: Elsa McMorgan's profile art is revealed. * May 06, 2020: Elsa McMorgan makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jondaks Brothers". * Early July, 2020: Elsa McMorgan makes her diary debut in Judy's 'Basic' diary. * July 23, 2020: Elsa McMorgan's first doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * Mid October, 2020: Elsa McMorgan's debut doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * April 06, 2021: Elsa McMorgan makes her ''Enchatria Girls'' book debut in The Girl Next Door. * Early June, 2021: Elsa McMorgan's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * February 13, 2022: Elsa McMorgan makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Girls Fall in Love?". * September 07, 2012: Elsa McMorgan makes her ''Girlfriends'' book debut in Girlfriends Forever. * October 23, 2014: Elsa McMorgan makes her anime debut in "Monster High Life Is Amazing!". Notes * Elsa acts as score keeper during basketball games played at home. * Elsa dreams to one day acquire a visitors card and use a time machine to visit the Library at Alexandria.Elsa McMorgan's SDCCI diary * She and Spectra are the only monsters with ages calculated in 'monster years'. * Elsa can't jump.Facebook, July 22, 2021 * Elsa is capable of letting out a scream like a banshee's that can shatter glass."Super Fan" * In the first Enchatria Girls book, Elsa refers to herself as an only child; but at the end of the fourth book, Back and Deader Than Ever, it's revealed she has an older sister named Monica McMorgan. * In "Enchatria Girls Life Is Amazing!", instead of making zombie-like moaning noises, Elsa's thoughts are translated by Sir Chicks a Lot. * Her birthday is July 25, 2004 making her a Leo. * Elsa did not appear in the Higher Deaducation commercial. Gallery TBA References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Autism Category:Autistic Category:Down Syndrome Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Generation 2 characters